Cursed Gender
by Orika
Summary: I'm Kai Valence I am what you call a ladies man. Girls come and go in my life until I messed with a Witch who cursed me to be a female. I have to break the curse but I've fallen in love with a guy OMG! Will I still go back to who I was? Kairi x Sora
1. Starting Off from the Beginning

Cursed Gender

By: Orika

Orika: Hi yah all, Orika here adding another story to my story archives.

Vampire Orika: Adding another useless story…

Orika: It's not… Inspired by the TV series La Lola… Although I didn't get to watch the beginning I like how the story goes. Anyways enjoy…

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

Chapter 1: Starting Off from the Beginning

(Person's POV)

I heard the alarm clock ringing in my ears. I reached for it and turned it off. I got out of bed and drag my feet to the bathroom of my temporary small home. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My once boyish auburn hair now shoulder length, my once broad body now reduce to feminine shape.

I restrained myself from the temptation of breaking the mirror. How did this happen to me? Kai Valence the only son and heir to the fortune of the Valence Industries, trapped in a body of a female. I can't even go home now. It's been a week since it all happened.

I groaned as I washed my face. The doorbell rang I groaned and walked towards the door.

Roxas… I thought. Well who else would it be? He was the only one who knew about what happened to me; well he was there when it happened. Crazy really, he was staring at first then eventually he fainted when the Witch named Naminé opened a dark portal of some kind and disappeared.

Roxas was my best friend since we were little coming from the same line of status. We treat each other like brothers.

I opened the door and saw Roxas carrying plenty of shopping bags. The labels didn't come from the men's department though. I glared at him as he just smiled at me.

"Aren't you gonna let me in?" He asked.

I stepped aside and looked out for any nosy neighbors; then closed the door behind me.

"What are those?" I asked still getting used to the female tone of my voice. I pointed accusingly at the shopping bags.

"I went to the mall and did some shopping for you." He said dropping the bags and headed to the kitchen which was just a distance away from the living room.

I rummage through the bags and found all girly stuff. Then one content got me glaring back at him.

"Roxas what is this?" I asked holding out a girl's school uniform. Not just any uniform it happens to be the school uniform from his school.

"Duh, obviously that's what you're gonna wear at school." Roxas said innocently as he drank water from a glass. "I mean people are gonna stare at you, if they see you in a boy's uniform." He said.

"Are you crazy? There's no way I'm gonna go to school and tell everyone I am Kai Valence." I said hysterically. "I'm gonna be the laughing stock at school."

"And who says you're gonna attend at the university as Kai Valence?" Roxas said sitting at the sofa.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You are going at school as a different person, a female." Roxas said.

"NO WAY!!!" I screamed didn't care if I disturb the neighbors.

Roxas covered his poor defenseless ears.

"Oh come on Kai what are you gonna do under the circumstances?" Roxas asked. "There's no way you're gonna lock yourself up." He took the uniform from me figuring that I might rip it to shreds from an uncontrollable anger. "Besides I've already worked on your profile and other documents you needed for school. No need to thank me, that's what friends are for." He added smiling coolly.

I grabbed a pillow from the sofa and tossed it at him. "What makes you think I'm happy about it?" I asked annoyingly as I rummage through the other stuff he brought me.

"Well there is no way we can find that girl… What was her name again?" Roxas asked rubbing his chin.

"Naminé…" I said as I hold up a bra with a frown.

"Right Naminé… Who knows you might bump into her again. Then you can ask her to change you back." Roxas said when I frowned at him.

Sure I did meet Naminé at the park and it was the worst thing that happened since she turned me into a female.

Roxas pouted at me and said; "Come on I've spent how much for all this." He spread his arms like he bought everything.

Well Roxas did actually pay for everything except for the apartment's rent. I paid for it with what money I have before I was cursed which reminds me I gotta find a part-time job. I can't just rely on Roxas forever.

"Fine, fine… The news about my disappearance has already spread the headlines." I said indicating the news paper this morning. "But I doubt if it had reached mom and dad and even if it did; they would only think it's a scheme of mine to get them to fly back here." I said bitterly.

And that's what made me sad. Even though they gave me everything, they were never home, the reason I took pleasures around me and got myself into this mess. I took the uniform from Roxas and headed to the closet to try it on.

"Fill me with the details." I said as I try to figure out how to put the stuffs on.

"Okay, your new name will be Kairi Valentine. You're a transfer student from Destiny Islands. Your parents sent you to Radiant University for quality education, etc, etc, etc… Your date of birth still the same and everything else except for some that had change in you like height and weight. I'll leave you a copy of the profile and the other documents for you to check on to yourself." Roxas said.

It was so weird for me to be wearing girls stuff when I used to just take them off from girls I've slept with.

"I made sure we have the same classes together, though because you will be an irregular student, you'll have some extra classes." Roxas said.

I groaned and came out of the closet. "I swear Roxas when I return back to normal you are so dead." I said giving him the death glare.

Roxas whistled as he observed me and I rolled my eyes in return.

"Nice fit you'll be ready by Monday." Roxas said. "I also brought you an accessory." He said as he held out a box smiling.

I folded my arms together and said; "You are enjoying this aren't you?"

"Is it that obvious?" Roxas said chuckling. "I wanted a younger sister so much. I thought about dressing her up and buying her stuff." He said and fell silent.

I understood what Roxas felt. He was supposed to have a younger sister back at middle school. He was so excited and had bought a gift even though the baby wasn't born yet. But then an accident happened to his mother. She survived however the baby… It was another story…

I sighed and took the box and opened it. I knew what it was since I helped him choose it. It was a pearl necklace. Although simple it was pretty. I wore it around my neck and looked at him.

"Does this please your ego mister?" I asked jokingly and he smiled. "Though I hate my situation right now, I appreciate the help you're giving me."

"Don't worry we'll find a way to bring you back to normal." Roxas said.

I hope and pray to the Heavens his right, because something about what we're going to do gives me the bad vibes.

The weekend flew by quickly before I knew it, it was Monday. Roxas picked me up and drove off to school. He was telling how everyone back at home was freaking out by my disappearance.

"We just have to find that girl and undo what she did to me." I said.

Roxas just nodded in agreement as he parked the car. He turned off the engine and we were silent for awhile.

"Okay we've been practicing during the weekends let's just hope it'll make the effort." Roxas said as he opened the car door on his side. "Oh before I forget…" He dug his hand at his pocket and gave me a maroon box for keeping glasses.

I stared at it and asked; "And what am I suppose to do with this?"

"You're supposed to open it and wear the glasses." Roxas said pointing as a matter of fact.

"I mean why the heck do I have to wear glasses?" I said glaring at him. "FYI Roxas I maybe a female now but heck, my eyes are still clear."

"I know but even though you're a female you still resemble yourself, so it's just to avoid suspicion." Roxas said. "I mean you don't really have to wear it the entire day just at campus."

I sighed and opened the cover. I stared to a pair of rounded shaped glasses, with a sighed I picked it up and wore it.

"Alright let's go." Roxas said as he went out and shut the door.

I on the other hand didn't move a muscle. I froze in place; sure we had practice during the weekends on how to act like a girl. Roxas' idea and it was pretty bad. Not only had I difficulty walking in high heeled shoes I had to get rid of old habits like dangling bags over my shoulder and other manly behavior.

At least I don't have to wear heels in school uniform. Roxas opened the car door and I stepped out holding my shoulder bag. I was nervous… Bad sign…

"You know what I change my mind, let's just go back." I said and tried to enter the car but Roxas grabbed my arm.

"No we're not." Roxas said firmly. "There's no way I'm gonna drive you back when we're here already. Toughen up…"

I sighed and walked pass the school's double doors. This was my worst nightmare and classes haven't even started yet. What else could go wrong?

End of Chapter 1

* * *

Orika: And that was Chapter 1. Hope you like it…

Vampire Orika: Believe me Mortal they won't…

Orika: Shut up… Anyways review please… Until next time…


	2. From Bad to Worst

Cursed Gender

By: Orika

Orika: Hurray an update…

Vampire Orika: Lousy Mortal.

Orika: Hey guys I'm sorry it took me so long. My schedule is quite full; I'll try updating my other stories as well. And now off to the story…

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

Chapter 2: From Bad to Worst

(Kairi's POV)

I sat at the chair waiting for the staff to confirm my fake identity papers and give me my schedules. Roxas has left me to go in his class. Well I would be seeing him soon anyway. I waited patiently tapping my pointing finger at my knee.

Fifteen minutes to nervous eruption and counting. The woman named Ms. Griselda so as the name plate says was still scanning my papers. If I get caught I'm so blaming Roxas for this.

She then returned it to an envelope and hid it one of the drawers that indicated V files storage. She then turned to me and smiled.

"Well all things are in order." Ms. Griselda said. "But it is so strange for you to be transferring at this time of the year." She said as she wrote something on a paper.

"Well family problems." I said. "Nothing I can do about it."

"You poor girl…" Ms. Griselda said.

I winced at the word girl. How I hate my life and how I love to strangle the one who's responsible for this, Naminé, but mostly Roxas for the whole idea of me attending school.

"Well I won't hold you longer. Classes are about to start you wouldn't want to be late now would you?" Ms. Griselda said smiling as she handed me my schedule and a note to show to the teachers.

"Thank you…" I said and left the office.

I looked at my schedule and headed to the first class which my most dreaded subject, History. Not to worry Roxas had provided me a map of the campus so I won't get lost. I was about to take a turn at the corner when suddenly, something or someone hit me hard and I fell on the floor butt first.

"Hey watch where you're going?" A male voice said sharply.

Peacefulness has now gone out of the window.

"Hell you're telling me that, when you're the one who bumped into me!" I said as I looked at the guy straight face.

The guy with spiked brunette hair and a pair of blue orbs stared at me in bewilderment. I gave him an icy stare as I stood up and pushed him hard.

"Oh a little gutsy aren't you?" He said playfully.

"Humph…" I said and walked passed him and went straight away. The nerve of some people, they are the ones who bumped you and blame you for it instead.

"Hey!!!" He called back.

I ignored him. Those kinds of people are better to be avoided. They mean nothing but trouble. Just then I passed by a group of girls. They were all staring icy daggers at me.

I'm kind of having a flashback. I remember the time when girls come running after me only they were giving me sweet smiles instead of dagger stares.

I ignored them and continued on. But that's when I realized the map was missing. I cursed as I searched my bag for it but never found it. I'm in trouble; can't my day go any worse?

(Sora's POV)

I went to the classroom and received some flirty smiles from the females. Yeah well I am quite popular among them. I sat down at the chair at the back row. I dug pockets and took out a paper.

The map of the campus was drawn in it. That auburn girl may have difficulty finding the rooms. Hey I tried calling her but she ignored me, but then I felt guilty, she'll be late for her class.

"Where is she?" I heard someone said.

I glanced at the source of the voice and found Roxas who was sitting in front of me glancing at the door uncomfortably. I raised an eyebrow, he seemed anxious.

Roxas and I aren't related or anything but people always mistakes us as twins, cousins whatever. Though I can understand why, I mean we resemble each other very much for comfort. Roxas took out his phone, flipped it open, fiddled with it and pressed it by his ear.

"Where the heck are you?" Roxas asked. "What? What do you mean you're lost? I drew you a map didn't I? You lost it, where are you right now?" He said glancing at the door again. "That's just near here. Take the right hall and go straight just read the labels of the room. Call me if you can't find it..." He flipped down his phone and thumps his head on the desk. I heard him muttered curses. "Maybe this was a bad idea."

I wonder what was wrong with him. Then a brunette haired woman; Ms. Aerith came inside and the class went silent. She placed her stuff at the teacher's desk.

"Alright class…" Ms. Aerith said clasping her hands together. "I have an announcement to make… A new student will be joining us now and for the rest who will have the same classes with her."

A new student huh… A female wonder what she looks like, I wonder if she's cute… I noticed Roxas' head perked up.

Ms. Aerith picked up a chalk and wrote her name down. Kairi Valentine… That's almost similar to Kai Valence… He's a student from Twilight the school just a few blocks away from here. He was popular even here at Radiant University. I've seen the guy once from the struggle competition and he totally hit my ass off the competition. Now that I thought about it I heard the guy disappeared a week ago. None of my business though.

"Please come in…" Ms. Aerith said and the door opened.

I looked at the person who came in and my eyes grew big. I recognized the auburn haired girl I bumped to just a few minutes ago. Funny to the coincidence she and I have the same class.

Kairi stood in front of the class and bowed.

"H-Hi my name is Kai― ri… Kairi Valentine." She said. Maybe she's nervous being new and all.

"Do you guys want to know something about her?" Ms. Aerith asked.

Someone raised a hand it was Tidus.

"Hey are you related to Kai Valence?" Tidus asked. "The name is somewhat alike…"

The entire class laughed. So I wasn't the only one who noticed. I noticed her winced when Tidus mentioned the name then I heard someone cursed, though not loudly for the teacher to hear. I glanced and saw Roxas who stared at Kairi and noticed that his eye was twitching.

I looked back at the girl. She seemed to be thinking she then coughed and cleared her throat.

"N-No not at all…" Kairi said and her eyes shifted to Roxas.

They seem to be communicating to each other… With stares..? How weird is that?

"All right now Kairi please take a seat." Ms. Aerith said.

Kairi murmured a thank you and immediately walked at the row heading my way. The seat beside me was empty so probably she was going to sit beside me.

"Hey can you go and seat at the back?" Roxas asked the girl who was sitting beside him.

"Why?" The girl asked.

"Sora doesn't have any seat mate." Roxas said making the scapegoat.

The girl stood up with a wide smile and didn't bother to ask anymore and went to seat beside me. Roxas switch to the seat beside him and Kairi then went straight to sit near the window. Strange she didn't even stopped walking, as if she was expecting it.

"Sorry about that. Some jerk-off bumped into me and I lost the map after that." Kairi said.

I twitch at what she said so she didn't notice me, more than that she didn't even recognize me.

Ms. Aerith then began lecturing about the history of the keyblade wars. I found it hard to focus since I keep on averting my gaze to Kairi. I figured she knew Roxas since they were talking to each other normally. Then it got me thinking about the person Roxas was talking to earlier, maybe that was her.

Before I even realized it the bell had rang. Students started running out the room. I was deciding to return the map, but then I was a little bit embarrassed since Roxas was still there. And it seems to me he wasn't about to leave her company.

They both left at the same time. Oh well I can have other opportunities.

"Hey Sora hurry up let's go." I heard my silver white haired best friend Riku said.

"Coming!!!" I said and we went off to our next class.

(Kairi's POV)

I'm sure as glad that was over. I can't believe I'll be seeing that guy in my first period. It's a good thing Roxas asked the girl to exchange seat at the back or I might've broke the guy's nose. I almost got late because of him.

Third period was over and it was lunch time. Roxas and I went to the cafeteria. He told me his friends were going to join us soon.

"Okay so after lunch you'll be on your own. Sorry Kai this is as far as I can go." Roxas said apologetically.

"Don't be you've done so much actually." I said as we took a seat from a table. "Oh yeah before I forget. I'll need some advice." I dug for something on my bag.

"Advice for what..?" Roxas asked.

"These…" I said as I laid some job ads on the table.

"What are these for?" Roxas asked looking at some.

"I've got to face it. There's no telling how long I'm going to be like this, so I have to find a way to earn some money. I looked at the job bulletin board yesterday and found some that are near the apartment but actually pays well." I said tapping my forefinger at a paper. "The only problem is which am I going to take now?"

"Hmmm…" Roxas muttered examining the papers. "Not a bad idea. I know most of the shops and fast foods you've took. I can actually recommend you." He said.

"No…" I said. "No more recommendation for you. You've done enough; I want to do this on my own."

"Okay…" Roxas said soberly. "At least let me pick a good one for you. I'll browse it." He said.

Then three students approached us.

"Hi Roxas…" A brunette haired girl said smiling.

"Who's your new friend?" A brunette haired boy with a camera then said.

"Is she your girlfriend?" A dirty blonde haired boy asked.

Roxas and I exchanged stares and made disgusting faces.

"Eww…" We both chorused. I can't believe how girly I sounded at that, then the thought of Roxas and me… Making out… Ugh, I don't want to think about it… Bad thoughts… Bad thoughts…

"Her… NO WAY!!!" Roxas said almost sounding like he was gonna puke.

"So disgusting… Belch…" I said pretending to puke as well.

The three laughed at us.

"Well that was an exaggerating reaction." The girl said.

"Kairi this is Olette Prism, Pence Wilhelm and Hayner Rayshield. Guys this is Kairi Valentine she just transferred here." Roxas said.

We exchanged greetings as the three sat.

"You two seem to know each other." Olette said.

"Yeah, she's a friend of mine from Destiny Islands." Roxas said as if it was true. "Her parents sent her here for some quality education. So I'm helping her out." I have to give him credit he's quite an actor.

"Ohhh…" The three chorused.

Pence then notice the paper ads.

"So what are ya doing with this?" Pence asked looking at one paper.

"She's looking for a part-time job." Roxas said. "I'm just helping her choose with it."

"Oh really what an independent woman… Finally someone I can relate to…" Olette said smiling at me.

I smiled back awkwardly I still couldn't get it over me to be called a female. I excused myself to the bathroom and Roxas insisted he'll show me.

"No, Roxas don't be like a nanny… Honestly you're beginning to frighten me." I said.

"Oh come on the whole thing of getting you to this school was my idea." Roxas said and his face went pale as he caught his mistake I quickly covered it up.

"Yeah, your idea of insisting my parents that this school is great." I said as Roxas tightened his mouth. "I appreciate it, really but please I am so not going to pay you to be a babysitter, because I'm a grown up." I said and quickly left.

I went outside the cafeteria and headed to the bathroom. I was just washing my face, and then I reached and turned the faucet off. When I looked up at the mirror I got freaked out at seeing a guy behind me and I almost screamed, if the person behind me didn't cover my mouth with his hand. It was him that guy who bumped me who was in my class. Is he a stalker or something?

I struggled with him but he was strong. Oh how I hate being what I am now. So with no other choice I stomped on his foot real hard.

"Owww!!!" He said as I took a distance and faced him.

"What is wrong with you?!" I yelled at him.

"Are you crazy, why'd you stomped my foot?" He said holding his leg looking up at me.

"Why are you following me?" I asked.

"Following you? Mind telling me first what you're doing in the men's bathroom?" He asked glaring at me.

His words took a few minutes to register on my mind.

"This is the men's bathroom?" I asked pointing on the floor like some kind of an idiot.

He pointed at the obviously toilets cemented on the wall. (A/N: You know the typical men's toilet.) I didn't realize I entered the men's bathroom. I forgot that I'm female right now.

"Oh god…"I said biting my lower lip.

"Don't you know how to read?" He asked. "Or look at the sign?" He added raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I―I was in a daze." I lied. "I didn't realize I entered the wrong bathroom." I said and quickly left.

(Sora's POV)

I would've gone after her if only my foot didn't hurt so bad, she stomped me real good.

"Damn it hurts real bad…" I said then I noticed something was on the floor.

I picked it up and looked at it. It was a pearl pendant. I tucked it at my polo's pocket, washed my hands and left the bathroom. I headed back to our hangout to meet with the others.

(Kairi's POV)

I quickly reached our table and Roxas saw how anxious I was.

"Hey is everything okay?" Roxas asked.

"Hmm-mm yeah…" I lied fixing my uniform.

"So the guys and I have decided on which job you can take." Roxas said laying the paper of the coffee shop.

I looked at it touching my neckline. There was something missing… Olette noticed my hand kept on searching around my neck.

"Is something wrong?" Olette asked.

"Well…" I said looking inside my blouse.

"What is it?" Pence asked.

"It's gone…" I said looking at Roxas.

"What's gone?" Hayner asked.

"Uh… Nothing that important, I just left something." I said motioning Roxas to come with me.

Roxas stood up and went with me.

"What is it?" Roxas asked.

"My necklace is gone." I said.

"You mean the pearl pendant I gave you!!!" Roxas yelled.

"I think I left it at the bathroom." I said.

"You know I'm not allowed at the girl's bathroom." Roxas said. It was a good thing nobody was in the corridor with us or else, people would think us as a couple of nuts.

"That's the problem. I mistakenly went to the boy's bathroom." I said as we reached the bathroom.

"You what..?" Roxas gaped at me.

"Just get in there and check if there's anyone there." I said and pushed him at the door.

Roxas grumbled and went inside, after a few seconds he emerged.

"Coast is clear, no one's in the bathroom." Roxas said and motioned me to go in.

I looked around and saw no one in sight, and then I went in. As soon as I did I quickly checked on the floors for any sign of the necklace.

"Are you sure this is where you dropped it?" Roxas asked.

"Very certain… Unless…" I said then it hit me. "That guy must've got it."

"Who..?" Roxas queried.

(Sora's POV)

I looked at the pearl pendant, as the guys went on rumbling. Looking at the pearl the image of what happened at the "bathroom incident". I chuckled even though it hurt, I couldn't forget the look on her face. If I remember correctly from class her name was Kairi Valentine. The guys and I were at our usual hang-out at the backyard. This place was like our territory nobody comes here, even the teachers.

"Hey Sora what's with the smile on your face?" Tidus asked nudging my elbow.

I let the necklace fall only to be caught by my other hand.

"No reason." I lied.

"Someone new brudda?" Wakka asked.

"Nope…" I said grinning tossing the necklace in the air.

Riku snatched the necklace in the air with a smug grin on his face.

"Oh really then what's this?" He asked dangling the necklace.

"Give it back." I said and tried to snatch it back but failed miserably.

"Tell us first whose this for?" Riku said.

"GIVE THAT BACK!!!" I was supposed to say but it came out in a female's voice a familiar one.

All four of us turned our heads as we saw Roxas and the red headed girl heading towards us.

"Kairi forget about it… We let's just get it later." Roxas said.

But then Kairi a.k.a. Ms-Red-Head went straight towards us. I quickly grabbed the necklace from Riku and hold it in. She came straight face-to-face with me. She stuck out her hand in the demanding gesture of 'Give it back or else…'

"That is mine." Kairi said. "Give it to me." She demanded.

"Sora please, just give it to her." Roxas said. "And Kairi calm down."

"Shut up Roxas Heather and stay out of this." Kairi said glaring at Roxas.

"Okay, okay geez… Cool off Kai." Roxas pleaded.

"I am not going to cool off." Kairi retorted back as her icy glare return to me.

I felt the chills run down my spine.

"Give it… Now…" The final warning etched on her voice.

I faced her with a smug grin on my face and said; "Make me…"

Kairi pulled her hand back.

"Oh darn it…" Roxas said and went between us.

Before I knew what was happening Roxas was down on the ground.

"Roxas what were you doing?" Kairi said kneeling to help him out. "Idiot why did you blocked him..?"

"Ouch that's got to hurt." Riku said looking at Roxas. "This girl has muscles." He said to Wakka pointing at Kairi in which Wakka nodded in agreement.

"What time is it?" Roxas asked in a daze. "I can see stars is it night time?"

We all just laughed and Kairi glared at us, hooking Roxas' arm around her neck and walked away with him.

"Isn't that the new girl?" Tidus asked. "First day of school and she'd hit someone already. New record…" He said.

Yup usually it takes a few days before girls get into fights with other girls because of their girly issues not to mention she was aiming for me. I watch Kairi help limping Roxas away. Heck I went after them and held on to Roxas other arm.

"Here let me help you." I said.

"Leave me alone…" Kairi yelled.

"Come on you can't bring him at the infirmary on your own." I said.

"And who says I'm going to bring him at the infirmary?" Kairi said. "He's going to be fine." She said laying him on the wall outside the building. "Roxas how many Kai do you see?"

"Uhhhh, six…" Roxas replied and I chuckled.

Kairi glared at me and looked back at Roxas.

"Not good I have to take you to the infirmary and ask the nurse to give you a shot." Kairi said and I was stunned I mean a shot for a punch.

"A SHOT!!!" Roxas snapped out of his daze and quickly stood up. "No shot I'm absolutely fine." He said quickly and turned around but I guess he didn't realize he was leaning on a wall that he turned around and walked smacked at it.

Kairi quickly grabbed him before he fell.

"What is wrong with you? Heck you are going to the infirmary." Kairi said and totally dragged him off despite his protests. "Quit whining you're acting like a baby."

Roxas got loose from her grasp and quickly ran off.

"Hey!!!" Kairi called and chased after him.

"That was a weird couple…" Tidus said.

I looked at Tidus and said; "What makes you think they're a couple?"

"Well it's quite obvious, right?" Riku said pointing at where the two have ran off. "If not yet a couple then a mutual understanding."

"Why Sora, are you jealous brudda?" Wakka smirked.

"Of course not I just find it weird, I guess it's the reason why Roxas has no thing for girls." I said. "Maybe she is his girlfriend."

I couldn't help but be curious I guess I can ask Roxas later. He and I almost have all the same classes.

(Kairi's POV)

I officially declare it being an irregular sucks. Not only do I have to get extra subjects but the extra hours as well. It's a good thing my classes are only up to five. I have to balance my schedule, oops completely forgot Roxas was already doing that. He's becoming my personal manager. I could use a lot of help right now.

I walked along the street heading to the apartment. Pleased with the fact that I'll be starting to work tomorrow. My work shift starts at six in the evening up to ten.

When I entered the coffee shop and asked for assistance. An employee led me to the manager's office. I passed my resume… Ahem my FAKE RESUME done by Roxas as well. The manager interviewed me and the rest goes on well.

I unlocked the door and went inside closing and locking the door behind me. I left my shoes by the door and slipped in the slippers. Pink fluffy slippers still goes against me; I'll have to remember to kill Roxas for it.

As I flopped on the bed I heard my stomach growl. Oh yeah I have to cook dinner, I went off to the kitchen. My apartment doesn't have that much space, but the good thing about it is that the rent is cheap and that it takes only a few steps to reach another room.

I made some scrambled eggs mixed with bacon and other seasonings. At least I know how to cook and do some house stuff.

After eating dinner and cleaned up I just laid on the bed wearing a man's silk shirt. I asked Roxas to grab some from home. Even at this state I could still feel myself. I stared at the ceiling.

"I wonder how long I have to stay like this." I mumbled to my self and drifted off to slumber.

End of Chapter 2

* * *

Orika: Finally done. I haven't updated for a long time. I have so many stories hanging.

Vampire Orika: You're a lazy Mortal…

Orika: A little help and some encouragements will be appreciated.

Vampire Orika: Not in my lifetime Mortal.

Orika: Ugh, Reviews will be appreciated… Until next time…


	3. My Customer

Cursed Gender

By: Orika

Orika: Alright another story to add.

Vampire Orika: Lazy Mortal…

Orika: Hey it's not my fault I have summer classes you know.

Vampire Orika: Whatever Mortal

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

Chapter 3: My Customer

(Kairi's POV)

I can almost declare this day to be very strange. Girls staring at me like their itching to strangle me on the spot. Roxas has been quiet and haven't said anything to me since first period. The worst thing is the darn sea porcupine keeps on looking at me giving the chilly smile of his. Ugh, can't this day get any worst; I've been here for a month already but then still no changes. Still can't find Naminé and that sea porcupine keeps on bugging me.

It was lunch time; Roxas and I were heading to the cafeteria.

"Hey Rox is something wrong?" I always use that nickname when I'm serious talking to him.

Out of nowhere he just dragged me off to another place, a secluded place with no person in sight.

"Okay, first off what's the thing between you and Sora?" Roxas asked.

"Who?" I asked oblivious to the mentioned named, not that I cared who the person was anyway.

"You know the one you were supposed to punch last time…" Roxas said worried which meant trouble was up.

"Are you referring to that sea porcupine, what about him?" I asked wondering what he was aiming at me.

Roxas raised an eyebrow and touched his spikes.

"Oops my bad buddy." I said grinning. I almost forgot that Roxas' hair was also spiked.

"You mean you haven't heard yet. Girls are totally gossiping about it and other students are poking their noses in to it." Roxas said.

"Roxas I'm not a gossiper and you know that; even though I'm female now." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Okay, okay, it was going around that Sora has a thing with the new girl. The rumors even say that she's his new girl." Roxas said holding his pointing finger up.

I kept on replaying what he just said and then it hit me.

"By new girl do you mean… Me…" I said eyes widening.

Roxas nodded and this putted me in agitation.

"I am no one's girl, definitely not!!!" I said. "I'm a male for Lurline's sake." Roxas covered my mouth.

"Not so loud people will hear. Remember that you and I are the only ones who know it." Roxas reminded me.

I swap his hand off and did a deep breathing.

"And well that's what everyone was noticing by the way, these past few days." Roxas said. "They say Sora keeps on looking at you that it was becoming obvious." He said.

"That punk is brewing trouble for me. So what do I care, it's just rumors…" I said panicking. No wonder the girls were giving me the death glares.

"And another thing is that everyone here thinks Sora's going to steal you from me." Roxas said. "Which is totally not true I mean, hello I'm straight." He said in frustration. Typical Roxas he'll definitely turn something serious into a joke whenever he can.

"So everyone also thinks we're an item." I said; could this get any worse.

"Well I'm not going to wonder since we've been sticking together, ever since your first day here." Roxas said. "The thing I can't believe is that this kind of rumors spread like wild fire in a matter of days." He said.

"What do I care about the guy anyway? I barely know him." I said; but then I thought, there was no way I'm going to let something like this go on.

I had to talk to him even if the mere thought resents me. But then how, I figured it's not going to be that easy, there's no way I couldn't talk to him without anyone noticing. If were seen talking to each other, it'll rise another rumor and that is the last thing I wanted.

I had a lot of classes with him but then I seat as far from him as possible. At the end of the day I ended up with nothing. There's no way to talk to him without anyone noticing. He seems to be the center of attention at this school. So I gave up and decided that the rumors will die soon, I hope and pray they do.

Working at the café has kept me busy and tired. Well working hours and I still have to study. Roxas insist that he help me but I couldn't ask for too much. The thing I resent about it here is that I have to wear this sissy maid outfit not to mention it's pink. I'm beginning to grow a deep hatred to the color pink.

I was busy to notice a new customer coming in. I delivered the order slip at the counter and headed for the new comer.

"Welcome sir may I take your order." There was something about the new comer that was so familiar.

The customer then put down the menu and smiled at me, showing his immaculate white teeth.

'Oh gods can this get any worse.' I blinked my eyes to get myself to focus.

"So you work here." Sora said his smiling ever widening.

"Orders sir…" I said calmly.

"Well let me see?" Sora said but then he wasn't really paying attention to the menu as I see that his eyes keep on shifting from the menu to me.

I definitely cannot have this.

"Umm, if you've made up your mind I'll be just at the other table." I said and was about to leave when.

"Wait I've got it. Umm… A cappuccino and a black forest slice." He said as if he decided at the spur of the moment.

I jotted it down and said; "Anything else sir." Eventually I have to be polite or else I'm screwed I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid that'll get me fired.

"Nope that will be all." Sora said handing over the menu to me.

I took it and walked away keeping my head align. Its okay he's just here for a snack to eat I told myself. I delivered the order to the counter and went to busy myself with the other customers. But then I was curious so I secretly keep on glancing at Sora's table and I would find him watching me, smiling. It brought the chills down my spine.

I heard the chef ring the bell so I went to the counter and lifted the tray and went to deliver it at Sora's table. He was still staring at me as I laid the tray on his table.

"Is there anything else you want sir?" I asked smiling.

"Nope, that will be all thank you. But I'd appreciate it if you give me your number." Sora said flashing me a handsome smile.

My eye twitch at the memory of how I used to do that and girls would sigh in a daze. But heck I was a guy, well I used to be and his charm isn't going to get to me.

"That would definitely be impossible enjoy." I said and left him.

(Sora's POV)

I don't know the reason why I'm sitting here at the café, drinking a cappuccino and eating a slice of cake. I'm not a coffee drinker but then when I saw Kairi at the other side of the glass in a pink maid outfit and serving customers; I just had the urge to enter.

I don't know why I'm damn interested in the red head girl. She doesn't show any interest in boys, she doesn't talk to any of them, well except for Roxas and his male friends.

Now that I thought about it, my mind began to drift between Kairi and Roxas. What's the relation of the two? Are they an item or something like what the girls say?

And what's up with her, I just asked for her number. Girls would eventually kill each other just to have my number but in her case she declined. I usually heard about this kind of tactic; what was it? Playing hard to get; if she's doing that to get my attention then heck I would say she got it.

I wonder until what time is her shift. Oh well I'll just wait, this is my chance to talk to her. I mean she has been avoiding since the punching Roxas accident, I tried so hard not to laugh out loud at the memory.

Kairi Valentine… She has definitely got my attention; I just got to get to know her. Heck I don't care if her so called boyfriend Roxas is going to get angry at me.

(Kairi's POV)

Finally my shift has ended. Time me to get home. I packed my things and said goodbye to the others and left. I walked down the street it was late at night and I am so tired to my bones. When I get home I'm going straight to bed, it's a good thing it was a Friday, and I can sleep the entire day tomorrow.

As I was walking I heard footsteps behind me. I started to get nervous, I've heard in the news that robbery was quite high these days. I murmured some curses and started to fasten my pace. But then I could still hear it.

I could hear my heart racing. I just hope it's just another person who's by coincidence heading my way. That was what I thought until somebody grabbed me from the arm.

"Let go!!!" I said struggling.

My mind was in chaos, my sight hazy from exhaustion. But still I had enough power for a punch. I smacked my fist into the guy's face and he fell with a loud thud.

I looked at the person and recognized the brown spikes. It was that sea porcupine. Ugh, doesn't he have better things to do than scare me to death. He was unconscious.

"Humph! Serves you right." I said and was about to leave him.

But then I stopped at my tracks and looked back. He was there unconscious in the darkened street. Anything could happen to him and it was my fault for going hysterically like that. Gods I hate my conscience.

I went back and carried him on my back which I'm having difficulty because of two bags I had to shoulder. It was a good thing the apartment was insight already. I marched on with a monkey on back. I don't even know what to do with him, I better call Roxas.

End of Chapter 3

* * *

Orika: Ha ha ha ha. Sora's a stalker and got a hit for it.

Vampire Orika: Hilarious Mortal

Orika: Anyways I have nothing much to say except Review please… Until next time…


	4. My Situation

Cursed Gender

By: Orika

Orika: Hey guys thanks for the many reviews and the corrections…

Vampire Orika: Mortal is too lazy to check them herself.

Orika: Hey… Well that is true anyway on towards the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

Chapter 4: My Situation

(Sora's POV)

Ooooh I feel a little woozy. I slowly open my eyes and my sight was quite blurry. I blink my eyes to get focus.

The first thing that came into vision was an unfamiliar ceiling. The ceiling of my room was starry night wallpaper but the ceiling was white. Oh my goodness, please tell me I didn't get drunk and came home with a random girl again.

No I don't think it was that because right now, my right eye hurt like hell. What exactly happened? Suddenly I heard voices from beyond the door and then the doorknob rattled. I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep or unconscious.

(Kairi's POV)

I can't believe it. Somebody please shoot me right now. I don't mind if a girl is laying on my bed but my goodness a guy, not to mention my worst enemy. I hate that guy… I could just strangle him while his asleep. I took my cell phone and speed dialed Roxas' number. I turned it to speaker mode and hang it around my neck with the ID collar.

I was heating up water. As much as I hate him I have to do something about that black eye of his. It started to get swollen and darken a few hours ago. Well he deserved it anyway.

"Hello Kai what's up buddy?" Roxas asked.

"Roxas can you come over here right now?" I asked straight forward.

"Sorry Kai no can do, why did something happen?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, like I wouldn't call you if it wasn't. What's-his-name was stalking me…" I said.

"Okaaaayyyy and who exactly is What's-his-name?" Roxas asked.

"Ummm…" I tried to remember his name but alas my memory isn't that sharp on boy names. "The sea porcupine..." I said. "The brunette one…" I added before Roxas could make a retard about his hair being spike as well.

"Kai his name is Sora; can't you at least remember that?" Roxas asked. "Anyway what about him..?"

I was about to say until Roxas cut me off.

"No, wait let me guess, umm, he came at the café where you work and followed you at your apartment." Roxas guessed.

Sometimes I get scared of Roxas whenever he gets everything right. Well the last part wasn't exactly accurate but point still taken, hooray, two points for Roxas' wild guesses.

"I thought he was a robber so I hit him hard and he fainted, and now his at my apartment, my room and worse MY BED!!!" I yelled.

I heard a choking sound at the other line with some words like "Cold, cold, too cold dammit", Roxas was probably drinking chocolate shake again. I told him to quit drinking that during the night. Sigh, after he finishes he's certainly going to brand me with questions and we are both gonna end up arguing.

(Sora's POV)

I heard the door slammed open.

"Shut up Roxas, for the last time I told you it wasn't my fault." A familiar female voice said.

"You just said you punched him Kai, which actually falls as action taken and he eventually fainted." A male voice said. "So it is really your fault."

The memory of what happened earlier came back. Kairi punched me and I blackout, which means I'm at her house right now.

"Nooo, I told you the dickhead was following me like a stalker. I thought I was gonna be rob and so I hit him. Why can't you come in here anyway?" Kairi said not minding to minimize the volume of her voice.

Roxas wasn't here then, she's probably talking to him on the phone and she had it in speaker mode.

"Kai as much as I want to go there, I have limitations." Roxas said.

"Like what exactly?" Kairi asked.

"Like curfew…" Roxas said.

"For Lurline's sake Roxas how old are you to still have a curfew?" Kairi said.

I tried so hard not to laugh.

"Do you have any idea what time it is exactly?" Roxas asked.

"Ummm… quarter before ten." Kairi said.

I burst sitting up as I yelled; "THAT LATE!!!" Upon realizing what I just did I looked at Kairi.

She was staring at me with those deep blue eyes. I thought she was beautiful even with the geeky glasses but, she's even more beautiful without them. Her cell phone was attached to an ID collar hanging dangling between her bosoms.

"Well it seems your victim is awake now. I'll see you tomorrow as early as I can." Roxas said and the cell phone made a sound that signaled the end of the call.

Kairi was carrying a bowl of steamy water with a face towel on it. She approached the bed and placed the bowl at the side table. She then flipped closed her cell phone removed it from her neck and placed it on her desk

"Hello Mr. Stalker how does your black eye feels?" Kairi asked smirking.

"Like hell…" I said as I touched the skin around my right eye but felt so much pain. "You hit like a man." I said looking at her, while I refrain from touching my swollen eye.

Kairi laughed and looked at straight in the eye.

"You have no idea." She said as she took the towel twist it and placed it at my swollen eye, I mean shoved it at my eye.

"OWWW! Can't you be a little bit gentler?" I fumed swatting her hand away.

"Well excuse me, I am not a trained nurse and I don't have any plan to be." Kairi said in retort.

This girl is nuts…

(Kairi's POV)

I tried being "gentle" as he had asked. Not that I really want to but for politeness sake I will. I remembered what Roxas called him, victim my ass.

"What were you doing following me anyway?" I asked as I rewetted the towel, drained it of excesses water and placed it at his swollen eye.

"I wasn't following you. It was just coincidence that I was heading the same way, you were going." He reasoned.

Riggggghhhhhttt… Like I would believe that, been there done that, at least when I was still Kai Valence.

"Try again…" I said raising a brow at him.

"I was on my way home and was taking a short cut." He said.

I snorted at the lame scapegoat. I was about to tell him to try again when a disturbing sound erupted from his stomach. I hid my laughter.

"Your stomach is calling for help, uhhhh, what's-your-name again?" I asked. Damn why can't I remember his name.

"It's Sora, Sora Savage…" Sora said wide eyed. "We'd met how many times and I've been in how many of your classes you still don't know my name." He said in a disbelieving tone.

"Right, Sora…" I said nodding four letters that meant sky. Better commit that to memory… Like I should I headed for the door and said behind me; "Like I'd care to know you that I'd have to remember your name. Anyways I'm gonna go and get you something to eat. You're at my house so please remember to behave yourself, I'll be right back." I said and didn't bother to close the door.

(Sora's POV)

Although it's really late and I should be home by now, I don't really feel like going home. Not with Kairi tending me too. Well she wasn't that careful though.

But then the thing that ignited me is that, she can't remember my name. I mean there are no girls at campus who didn't know my name. Even the freshmen girls know about me before they even stepped at school.

While Kairi was away I took the liberty of looking around her room. Well for one thing it was tidy, not like the room is spotlessly clean. I mean there are no sign of girly stuff like make ups, perfumes, accessories and other female stuff that would make them pretty.

It's either she likes being plain or she doesn't know how to beautify herself. I heard footsteps. I quickly went back to the bed sitting up before she found out I was fiddling with her stuff. She'd kick me out and that's definitely for sure.

Kairi entered the room. I then smelled the sweet aroma of curry, my mouth began to water. How long ago did I eat? She placed the tray by the bed. Then there was a moment of silence.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Kairi said.

I stared at her and said; "Aren't you going to feed me?"

She raised a brow.

"If I remember you're hurt in the face, not in the arm or hands for that matter." Kairi mused. "But if you like I could."

I almost smiled at her what she said until she added; "But then I'd have to hurt your arms, choose."

"Okay, I'm eating geeze. I hope you're not intending to poison me." I said and fed myself a mouthful. It was actually good. A girl this violent can actually cook decent meals, no scratch that it was far than decent meals… It was superb… "It's delicious…" I said in awe.

"Of course it is who do you think I am? One of those sissy gals whose too busy staring in mirrors all day to see if their pretty." Kairi said crossing her arms over her chest. "And if you're like Roxas who'd tell me how to be a girl I am so gonna throw you out that window." She threatened

"Scarrryyyy… It's just the fact that you can cook this good of a food when you're so violent." I said and gulped.

"Well, I wanted to learn how to cook." Kairi said as she sat at the bed across from me. "So I don't have to rely entirely on the maids. And I wanted to cook for them. But noooo, they were never home to begin with so I just cook and dine myself." She said bitterly, her eyes shadowed by her bangs.

I felt an empathy with her. My parents were rarely at home too and what's their crappy excuse: We have a meeting, too busy, working overtime… But I see them in the morning.

But then it made me wonder is that why she was living alone now. Did she run away from home?

"Did you run away from home?" I asked curious.

(Kairi's POV)

I chuckled at his question. I didn't but then I can't go home looking like this now can I? They'd probably bring me to mental institution if I did.

"I didn't and even if I did they wouldn't come looking for me. They know I would come back sooner or later even if I said I was kidnapped. I tried the tactic far too many times to get their attention." I said.

"Whoa, you'd go that far. You're an attention seeker aren't you?" Sora asked.

I looked at him and said bitterly; "Aren't you, if not then maybe it's because you'd see them so often, I don't. I can't even remember the last time I had a decent conversation with them. Their always too busy and even if I wake so early in the morning I'd only wake to find either their gone already or rushing out in the driveway, not even a word of good morning or bye."

I felt tears running the side of my eyes. Damn it all why am I telling this joker about my life anyway. It's not like he'd understand.

"I can't believe I am telling a stranger my darkest hours of life. I must be really tired. Roxas was the only one I ever told about my wanting of parent attention. It's why I'm a rebel." I said.

(Sora's POV)

Okay so I guess she had it bad than I did. But then Roxas again, so I guess there is something between them. Since his been mentioned why not take the chance.

"So uh, what's your relation to Roxas?" I asked.

"He's just a friend but then I consider him a brother." Kairi said. "He always comes to the house to play with me." She said.

Okay that explains much. But then that brought me some insecurity, they have some strong mutual understanding, but if Roxas has stronger feelings towards her than a mere sibling thing that'll be a bigger problem for me.

I then notice the photo frame that was on the desk. It was a photo a male with auburn hair; they were both wearing suits, a birthday party perhaps. I recognized him, Kai Valence, yup; he was famous even at the campus. Now why would Kairi have his photo?

"Umm, Kairi why do you have a photo of Kai…" That sounded weird. "I mean Kai Valence…"

(Kairi's POV)

I looked back at the photo. Oh darn it, I should've known better than to put my photo frame where people could see it. Why did I have it again, oh yeah I asked Roxas to sneak out one of it from the house so I could have a reminder of what I looked like and to keep sane. But now I have to think of something and fast.

"Uhhhh, he's…" Think Kai think… "He's my ex boyfriend, ended recently before he disappeared." Great me a lover of myself… I produced a fake yawn. "Anyways I'm tired and sleepy you can sleep here and I'll just sleep in the sofa."

"No way, a girl doesn't sleep on the sofa. It's rude…" Sora said.

"Neither can I stomach to sleep when I know you've laid cooties on my bed." I said and headed outside the room.

"Hey!!! Girls have cooties not boys!" I heard from behind me which made me laughed.

I lay at the sofa, I'll think of what to do next when Roxas gets here tomorrow morning.

"If you're done just placed the tray at the floor…" I said and dozed off after that. I guess I am too tired.

(Sora's POV)

So Kai Valence was her ex boyfriend. With an attitude like that I thought boys with rather evade her but then Kai Valence, I heard the guy has far more sensitive taste in girls but then I guess the reason they broke up is because Valence was playing with her. Great another problem for me, maybe that's the reason why she hates me, she thinks I'm the same as him… Gotta plan what I have to do to convince her I'm not like him.

End of Chapter 4

* * *

Orika: Finally a long update…

Vampire Orika: Hooray Mortal, and a few more days before classes…

Orika: Right, oh well… At least I still have a few more days to update another story. Oh yeah I would like to thank all the Readers who Reviewed and corrected some grammar of mine.

Vampire Orika: Review and tell the Mortal if there are any errors…

Orika: Until next time…


	5. My Awkward Moment

Cursed Gender

By: Orika

Orika: Okay, because of the request of a Reader I have decided to update this story. Thanks for the reviews everyone.

Vampire Orika: This mortal doesn't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 5: My Awkward Moment

(Sora's POV)

I'm a light sleeper, so Kairi stealthily walking inside the room retrieving something from her closet and leaving the room again didn't escape my notice.

Wonder what she just got from her closet? Not that it was any of my business. So I snuggled myself back to sleep.

Early morning…

Okay… So I said that it was none of my business. But when you see a girl wearing men's clothes that's a whole different story, I sat at the table as Kairi made some pancakes, in a man's boxer short and shirt.

Kairi walked over and set a plate of two pancakes in front of me, and she went over her side which was just at the opposite side of me.

On her plate were two pancakes, bread and a sunny side up egg. She began eating her food as she at the same time, pours herself a cup of coffee. Why she has many and I have a few I do not understand, I'm the one who was hurt, so did it seem my ratio was few.

And I couldn't help but stare. I always thought girls were so conscious of their weight. Well, at least that was what my sister was always complaining about eating too much that ruins her figure. I couldn't help but smile.

Kairi finally looked up from her food and caught me staring. I tried not to laugh but the escaping sound wasn't hard to miss.

(Kairi's POV)

I raised a brow at the sea porcupine sitting across me, laughing or at least he was trying hard not for me to notice that he was. I leaned over and pointed the butter nice at him.

"What is so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing really, I was just curious." Sora said.

"Strange, from what I know curiosity doesn't involve laughing at someone." I said. "What is so funny?"

"It's just that…" He said pointing a reference to my food.

"What about, what I'm eating? Something wrong with it…?" There was nothing wrong with my food, its breakfast for goodness sake.

"Aren't you curious about your figure? Aren't you worried about getting fat?" Sora asked taking a bite from his pancake.

So that was the laughter was about. I did heard girls being careful with what they eat as to not destroy their figure. But what does that have to do with me… Oh right, I'm girl right now.

"Most girls would be…" he added.

Gotta think something fast, "Well… I am… not most girls as you can see."

Sora leaned at the table and said, "Yeah, I figured as much since last night," he then gave me a look. "Do you have some fetishes on stealing clothes from your boyfriends or ex for that matter?"

"What?" I looked at him weird.

"Your clothes…" he said pointing at my attire.

Darn it. I forgot that he was actually here. Even though I am a girl at body, I am still a male, old habits die hard. Even though I am seen in public as a girl, I don't have to be one when I'm at home.

"Well… That is…" Before I could answer my mobile phone rang. Saved by the bell I quickly left the table to get my mobile phone.

(Sora's POV)

I looked at her as she sped away to answer her mobile phone. If I knew any better, it had to be Roxas. But then why do I get the feeling that I am somehow wishing that the caller is a female friend of hers.

"Hello Roxas, what's up?" I heard Kairi said and it somehow irritated me.

Is Roxas the only person calling her? Now that I remembered it, I have never come across any pictures from her folks. Kai's picture was on her bedroom and nothing more. I wonder how deep she was in for him, maybe I should ask her. If it irritates her then it'll be worthwhile.

"Yeah, the sea porcupine is here dining breakfast with me." Kairi said in an irritated voice.

Sea porcupine, I touched my head and thought my head is no such thing; girls die to brush their hands on this she calls "Sea Porcupine". Seeing her food across the table I smirked and forked the remaining egg and then I turned around and wiggled it in the air for her to see and in slow motion putting it in my mouth.

"That's my egg." Kairi screamed and jumped at me sending both of us down the floor.

"That has to be food fight…" I heard somewhere above my head. "Anyway don't let me disturb your bonding moment. Have fun you two, bye…" And then there was the click sound.

But that wasn't what my mind was focusing on. No, it was the pair of deep blue eyes staring back at me. It was then I realize that we'd landed in an interesting position.

I was down on the floor and she was on top of me. We were comfortably close, her face closer to mine. As a matter of fact, if it wasn't for a damn egg we would've been close to a kiss. I wonder if kissing her would be like a volcanic eruption just like her temper.

(Kairi's POV)

I stared in horror shock at the position we were in. And then I felt something clutching my thigh. Knowing what it was I quickly pushed myself up in a sitting position. This came to a more horrific position: me straddling on Sora's waist.

Sora chuckled which brought a chill on my spine. "Why Kairi, I didn't know you were that eager to get into my pants." He said.

"Such a pervert..." I said as I got off him and headed for the sink.

"You have a very fine yellow lipstick by the way." Sora said as he got up and took a tissue from the counter.

So that was what the oozing feeling on my mouth was. I opened the faucet and dipped my mouth to wash the egg yolk out.

"So disgusting…" I muttered.

"What, I thought you'd resent that it didn't come close to a kiss." He said. "Girls would kill just to get a kiss from me you know." He said smugly.

"I'd rather kiss a toad." I said.

"Fine then I'll just swipe your pancakes then." Sora said.

"Don't you dare!" And I turned around and bumped to him. And again for the second time today, fell in a horrifying position on the floor.

A few minutes later…

Why am I standing outside, in my own bathroom? The nerve of this guy, to take a bath before me… I knocked on the door for the seventh time.

"What's taking so long? Are you busy checking yourself on a mirror?" I said. "Girls do that you know."

Then the door opened and out came a half naked Sora carrying his discarded clothes at his shoulder.

"Where'd you get that towel?" I asked looking at the dark blue towel wrapped around his waist covering his private.

"In your closet, where else would I get this?" Sora said.

"You barged in my closet." I said.

My eyes then drifted off, at first glance I thought he was skinny but his abs says otherwise. The guy must've been workout.

"Ahem…" I looked up and saw Sora smirking. "Like what you see?" he asked.

As if, my body… Ahem former body had better built than his.

A little mocking from a girl will bring his ego down. "Kai has much better." I said.

I watch the smug off that face but I didn't expect it to be thoughtful.

"You know I think you're lying." He said then.

"Me, lying… about what, him being more masculinity than yours…" I said smugly.

"No… That he was your ex or boyfriend for that matter." He said leaning closely staring at straight at my eyes.

His intimidating me, but I am not easily intimidated. "And why should I be lying about that?" I dared him to call my bluff.

"Because…" Sora said putting his hands at the walls beside at both sides near my head trapping me between the wall and his body. "You resemble him very much."

I tensed, okay; Roxas did say that I still have a resemblance of myself even as a girl. But now that I think about it, why did I tell him that I'm a lover of myself? Gotta think fast, then an idea came to mind.

"What, there's no rule saying that I can't date a distant cousin." I lied knowing that there can't be any loopholes.

"You denied being related to him in class." except for that one.

Crap! Can't this get any worse? "You shouldn't pry on people's lives… you know." If he asks another I swear I'm gonna give him another black-out.

"Hmm… You're hiding something..." Sora said and went to my room the sound of the lock sliding home. MY ROOM!

I started banging on the door of my room.

"You really want to see me naked, huh?" Sora said his voice sounded smug from the other side.

"As if, you're gonna contaminate my room." I said.

"Just admit it and maybe I'll let you have a peek." Sora said in a teasing tone.

"Forget it!" I can't believe how disgusting some guys are. I went into the bathroom and begin to do my morning ritual.

(Sora's POV)

I opened Kairi's closet in which I know she would fume again if she ever finds out. I quickly searched under her garments. Since I've seen her in men's garment I'm pretty sure she has plenty more of them.

And I did find them stacked in a drawer so that if a person would open her closet wouldn't know there was anything weird about her wardrobe. There was so many of them. And that made me think.

"Maybe she rips her boyfriends' garments when they fuck." I said and somehow I can imagine her doing that. "Poor guy…" And then that reminded me of Roxas.

"I need to ask her about that as well." I muttered as I took a shirt and began to dress.

End of Chapter 5

* * *

Orika: Okay that was it. What do you think of it? Naminé will be making her appearance soon. Maybe I should add another person's point-of-view on this, what do you guys think?

Vampire Orika: I think its crap Mortal.

Orika: I wasn't asking for your opinion. Reviews please anything is welcome under the moon and stars.


	6. Trailing

Cursed Gender

By: Orika

* * *

Chapter 6: Trailing

(Kairi's POV)

I was finishing my morning rituals, wishing that Sora would be gone when I get out of the bathroom. Looking at what I was about to wear, I think of the places that Roxas and I are gonna search together.

We have decided that weekends would be the time to go looking for that witch. We made a list of where she might be. Which wouldn't help now that I think about it, since there are chances that, she wouldn't be there anymore.

I chose the red spaghetti strap dress that has zippers in it. Most of my outfit are too girly but Roxas said that I had to wear these kinds to get me acquainted to my now feminine side.

Trying to adjust the straps of my bra, I thought to myself, when I return to being a man, I would have Roxas be acquainted with his feminine side. Roxas even bought me a few girls' necessities like makeup, which I threw back at him and told him to try it first on his self and we never spoke of the makeup issue again. I comb my hair to get the excess water off and arranging the hair alignment to my left

I put on the dress and wore my lavender sneakers. Then I wore three plastic bracelets.

(A/N: I don't exactly know what you call those, sorry)

I glance at the mirror and with a satisfactory smirk; I took my cell phone and flipped it open then I texted Roxas about where we're going to meet. As I opened the door, I noticed that Sora was still in my apartment sitting at my couch. However, that wasn't what attracted my attention. The little porcupine was wearing my clothes... My male clothes...

I glared at him and said; "Where did you get that?" I only have one pair of male get up and that was what I was wearing when I was turned into a female. The rest were night wares

"In your closet... You really do have a fetish of keeping your boyfriends clothes, huh." Sora said amused. "Do they bring extra when they come here."

My eye was twitching and inhaled to keep it all in, he might end up with another black eye and it would add to my responsibility.

"For your information Savage..." I said emphasizing slowly. "Roxas has been in this house and he isn't my boyfriend, and before you could ask... NO! I have no intention of fucking him ever."

(Sora's POV)

I look at her glaring at me dangerously. So, Roxas hasn't fucked her, but then knowing the guy had been here didn't put me in a happy mood. What the heck, it's not as if I care, but there's one other that's bothering me, might as well just ask her since we're on the topic.

"What about Kai?" I asked staring at her face for any reaction.

"What about me?" Kairi said dangerously.

"Huh?" I wondered. What about her? I said Kai not... Wait a minute... Kairi minus ri is equals to Kai... I thought of the equation and suddenly burst out laughing.

"Hey! What is so funny?" Kairi said irritated for she doesn't know what I was laughing about or perhaps she guessed what it was.

"No, it's nothing. I meant Valence. Has he been in here?" I rephrased still chuckling.

Kairi raised a brow and averted her eyes. I arched my brows together, what does that mean.

"Yeah, he's been here." Kairi said then smirking she added; "As a matter of fact those belong to him. So make certain you return those."

I seemed to have jerked back. I stared at the clothes I'm wearing. These belong to him. There was a moment of silence.

"He has nice taste I must say." I said. Then something occurred to me. "Did you wash this?"

Kairi was unplugging all the power; with her get up I'd say she was going somewhere.

"Of course I did." Kairi said. "I wore those weeks ago." She said.

I raised my brow. This girl is just getting weirder and weirder when I know her more, but she's quite funny and I'm having a lot of fun so my time isn't wasted.

(Kairi's POV)

After checking everything and making sure I have forgotten nothing, I turned and faced Sora, who was still sitting comfortably at the couch.

"Don't you have a life?" I asked irritated.

"I have plenty of them." He replied.

"Then go, I'm leaving the house, stop wasting my time. Don't you think you have overstayed your welcome?" I said grabbing the key of the house, my wallet and my cell phone then tucked it at my side pocket.

"Not really..." Sora said standing up and headed to the door.

"Sea porcupine..." I said.

"Hey, that's not very nice. Since we're beyond acquaintances you can just call me Sora." Sora said giving one of those creepy smiles of his.

"I prefer to call you Savage since the name suits you well." I said locking the door on the inside then closing it as I went out.

Then making sure the door is lock, I still see Sora hovering over waiting. I made my way to the stairs and began texting Roxas of the place we would meet. He texted back and said we should try at the mall that was near the park. I replied that it was too big to search but with no plan, I considered heading there anyway. At the few paces I had walked, I noticed that Sora was following me.

"So, where are we going?" He asked.

I looked at him, puffed and said; "I know where I'm going I don't know where you're going."

"Well, since I have no plans because I wasn't able to make one since I slept at your place. I'm good at anything your having." Sora said.

"I'm not going to go play around Sora." Kairi said.

"Well, might as well entertain me." Sora said.

"I am not going to do such a thing. Go and frilly friends." I said and left.

(Roxas POV)

I was sitting here at Starbucks drinking some mocha while waiting for Kai. I get the feeling that Sora will be coming along. I don't know, maybe because I rather see Kai in him. The two of them sort are a like... Correction the two of them are alike. I've heard of Sora's reputation among the girls from school.

I was looking at my watch and was waiting for then glance outside and stared at the blond haired girl who had just come out of the art store. I stood up and tried to move to an angle I could see more clearly and ended up spilling my mocha.

"Ouch! Hot! Hot!" I said wriggling my hand that was hit by liquid.

I quickly went out and tried to get past the crowd, there was so many people at the mall today because there was a sale. That was why I thought it was a good idea. Well, seems like I have good news for Kai. I quickly grabbed my phone and speed dialled Kai's number, while trying not to lose sight of the girl.

After three rings she picked up; "Hey Roxas, are you waiting long? I have an extra baggage here." She said.

"Hey, what do you mean extra baggage? Girls, would kill to be where you are now." A male voice that I know belonged to Sora said.

See what I mean, alike. I tried to navigate my way; there was a good distance between us, I was already bumping to people trying to get through.

"Kai, you need to get to the mall and quick." I said.

"What's up? Don't tell me you found something feminine that would look good on me again? I swear Roxas I'm going to kill you if that's the only reason you're calling me." Kairi threatened.

"I found her." I simply said.

"Found who?" Kairi asked. "Shut up porcupine! I can't hear."

"I told you not to call me that." Sora said.

"I found Naminé; I think it is her though." I said calmly. Trying to hold a conversation on the phone and trailing someone is not a good combination. I'm already receiving stares from people.

"You found her!" Kairi screamed at my ear.

"Ouch, Kairi there's no need to yell in my ear." I said.

"What were the chances that you'd be able to find her? Don't lose her Roxas I'm on my way." Kairi said and there was the sound of beeping on the other line.

I tucked the phone at my pocket and tried to get as little distance with her as possible. Kairi was right what were the chances of finding her in the mall are, I guess I was lucky, I do hope it lasts though, and I do hope it is, her.

(Sora's POV)

I tried keeping up with Kairi. This woman could run a marathon. It had been a few moments ago that Roxas had called and informed her something about a woman. So, that was her agenda today, to find some girl.

Whoever this girl is, she must have done something to Kairi very gravely. Maybe the girl was the reason Valence dumped her. If she is as pretty as I think, I'm willing to charm her and take her off Valence.

We got to the mall and I quickly pulled Kairi to a stop. She glared at me and tried to untangle her arm from my hand.

"Let go Savage! This is important." Kairi said dangerously.

"Sure, it is but you have to think of where you are Kairi." I whispered in her ear. "If you cause a scene, the guards aren't going to hesitate to throw you out."

"But she might get away." Kairi said.

"Roxas' is trailing her right now. He's not gonna lose her." I said calmly.

"With this people I doubt it." She said more calmly.

"Well, there's nothing you can do with dealing with the mall guards either. They might think you're crazy." I said trying to talk reason to her.

Kairi puffed an air and clenched her knuckles. That seemed to do the trick.

"Now just contact Roxas and ask him where he is and if he's still trailing the girl." I whispered hooking her arm to mine then we began walking like a couple out on the mall.

"Fine..." Kairi said and fidget on her phone then put it on her ear. It took a few moments. "Roxas, where are you?"

"You lost sight of her." Kairi bit her lower lip. "No, it's okay, don't worry about it. It probably wasn't her. Why are you apologizing this isn't even your problem. Thanks for the trouble though." She then flipped down her phone.

"He lost her?" I said making conversation.

"Yeah, he wasn't even certain if it was her. She was too far." Kairi said.

"Well, at least you know she comes around here." I said reassuring her.

"We've been looking for her everywhere." Kairi said. "It isn't going to be easy to find her."

"Come on, let's just go and get some ice cream... My treat, you can go and text Roxas to meet us there." I said patting her arm.

That seemed to have snapped Kairi and brought attention to where her arm was. She pulled her arm off and glared at me. I raised my hand in surrender with a smile. I think I like her arm linked to mine.

"Nice, try Savage, don't even think about it." Kairi said as she flipped her phone and began texting Roxas. Then she flipped it back down and tucked it in her pocket. "You're treating us, no backing down on that." She said walking off.

"Of course a promise is a promise." I said trailing behind. "So might as well tell me what it is with this melodrama of yours."

"What melodrama? There is no melodrama." Kairi said walking towards an escalator.

"Oh come on!" I said. "I know for certain this girl did something to you, that you're ready to break her teeth if you ever found her."

"I have no intention of doing that." Kairi denied.

"Really, then what were you going to do when you do find her?" I challenged crossing my arm as we got of the escalator and headed to the direction of Scrooge's Ice Cream Shop.

"You wouldn't understand. She did something to me and I want her to remove it." Kairi said.

"Huh?" I said confused. What did Kairi mean?

"I'm not even suppose to be here talking to you." Kairi said.

"Yeah, but I was the one who came on my own." Sora said.

"That's not what I meant." Kairi said as we entered the shop.

"What did you mean?" I asked as we walked to the counter.

"Forget it, stay out of my business, Savage." She said and looked at the choices of ice cream.

Kairi certainly has a big problem with whoever this girl is. I want to help but the problem is she wouldn't let me. I guess she doesn't trust me enough, I wonder what I can do?

End of Chapter 6

* * *

Orika: Ah ha ha ha ha finally updated, I know I've been quite idle with some of my stories. I thought that if I focus on one I might be able to finish them, but seem there were just some Readers who were persistent that I update this or that story. Anyways I know you guys must be wondering why Vampire Orika hasn't been speaking lately. I guess she had gone to hibernation, which is fine by me since I have more peace and quiet.

Anyways Review please, tell what you think of this chapter and I'll try to respond back to you. Until next time...


	7. The Boys Goes Shopping?

Cursed Gender

By: Orika

Orika: An update finally!

* * *

Chapter 7: The Boys Goes Shopping?

(Kairi's POV)

I was sitting at a chair by one of the tables of the ice cream shop, when Roxas came. He looked worse for wear. He did all he could not to lose her.

"You look like you've been harassed by mobsters." I said jokingly reassuring him that I wasn't angry. He did all he could.

"More like a crowd of people." Roxas said taking a seat across from me.

There was a moment of silence then Roxas blurted out;

"I'm really sorry Kai. I'm gonna go and look for her again." He stood up from his chair and walked passing my chair when I grabbed his shirt.

"Forget it. There way too many people at the mall, it'll be difficult if not impossible to find her." I said. "I'm sure you're tired from moving through the crowd. I could've helped you but Savage dragged me off." I added irritate edging my voice I really got angry at what he did earlier, but then he was right at some point.

"Where is Sora?" Roxas asked looking around.

"At the counter ordering..." I said nonchalantly. "His treat, he insisted. How could I say no to good-ol' sea salt ice cream?" She added with a smile.

"I'll go and help him." Roxas said as he got up and went to the counter.

"Forget about it, okay." I said waving him off.

Honestly I was feeling guilty towards Roxas. This wasn't his problem but he somehow got involved, because of me, but I am grateful for him helping me out. I wouldn't know where I would be if I was alone.

(Sora's POV)

Maybe she was lying before. They seem to be very close, the sort of closeness that you could only associate with a couple. Why should I care though, it's so frustrating. Grumbling a few more curses as the tray was being filled-up with my orders I didn't realize someone was approaching.

"Hey Sora thanks a lot for the treat." Roxas said picking up the tray.

It wasn't as if I was treating him too. Kairi sort of ordered for him.

Roxas looked at me for a while then said; "Sorry, I'll pay ya later."

"No, no it's my treat, really." Was my irritation too obvious?

"Sorry, for being dragged into our trouble." Roxas said softly as if Kairi had some incredible hearing.

"What's up with the girl problem?" I asked straight away, this may be my only chance to know, Kairi wouldn't fuss up about it, no matter how many times I ask.

"Well, it's complicated." Roxas said averting his gaze.

"Pfft, does it have something to do with Valence?" I asked.

"Uhhh, sort of…" Roxas said averting his eyes.

What kind of answer is that? Before I could try again Roxas looked at me and said;

"It's complicated because it isn't my business to tell you anything, its Kairi's business. If you want to know you have to ask her." Roxas said. "I'm just helping her out because she has no one else to rely on."

"What about her parents?" I asked.

He hesitated for a while then simply said; "They wouldn't believe her."

Discussion had ended when we reached the table. Good thing Kairi was facing away from us because she would've asked what we were discussing.

"Sea salt ice cream..." Kairi said grabbing one on the paper plate and took a bite, shivering after. "Brain freeze…"

Roxas laughed "You should be careful you might get brain damage, although you can't really get one if you don't have one." He joked as he sat adjacent to her left and me taking the chair on her right.

Kairi punched him in the shoulder. I mentally cringe on Roxas' behalf. I know how hard her punches are. I still have the proof on my now shaded eye, good thing we passed by a store that sell shades or I might still be walking around the mall with a black eye saying hello to every people we walked by.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses Sora, we're inside the mall and it isn't very bright in here." Roxas said.

Kairi coughed and angled her chair facing away from me, licking her ice cream. I glared at her before turning to Roxas and lifted my shades for his inspection.

"Ouch…" Roxas said as I drop the shade back. "Sorry, I forgot Kairi's punches really leaves a mark."

"It's his fault for being a stalker. I thought there was a robber trailing me." Kairi said nonchalantly.

"Aren't you carrying a pepper spray?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know which could be worst, a pepper spray or her punch." I said licking my ice cream.

"I guess both the weapon and the wielder are either deadly." Roxas said laughing.

"I don't know how you could stick up with him man." I asked Roxas.

"Kai maybe is a deadly person but when push comes to shove he'll never leave you behind." Roxas said.

I was about to ask why Roxas called Kairi a he when Roxas howled in pain rubbing his right shin. I could see Kairi glaring at him. Roxas nodded his apology.

I just blinked twice. What was up as if they had some sort of mental communication, what is up with these two and why wouldn't they let me in this whatever it is and why do I care for that matter.

Yeah, right. And pigs could fly…

(Kairi's POV)

I could feel the awkwardness. All three of us were just walking around the mall with nothing to do. I hate this atmosphere I started looking around, and that's when I saw something I've been waiting for.

Leaving them behind I quickly ran and stared at the struggle event poster that was posted in a poster ad glass hanging on the wall of the mall.

"The date isn't too near but they already set the posters up?" Sora's voice said and I stared at his reflection from the glass.

From how he was smiling at my reflection, I could tell that he wasn't that much interested at the details. Though he could simply be because as he said the day of the event isn't about to come soon.

"Well, the event is that popular to anyone who is interested." Roxas added looking at the poster.

"To which is about a hundred people regardless of age." I said. "I did read funny stories of it should have been, martial arts, which is completely ridiculous…" I added.

"Well, it should have been. It's all the rage in today's generation and all." Sora said looking at me.

"And what sort of moves are going to be taught from it? How to bash people's heads...?" I said glaring at him.

"Now Kai, don't be so angry at Sora just because you can't participate in it." Roxas said hitting home at why I was fuming.

Sora tried to keep his face bland but his "Pfft…" was a dead giveaway that he was laughing.

"Finding something funny, Savage?" I asked clenching my fist thinking that even with the sunglasses I could still hit him.

"No… Sorry, but I just didn't think that a girl would be into something like this." Sora pointed out.

I could hear Roxas's mumbled "Uh, oh…" He knew I was losing my temper, with Sora.

"What's wrong with a girl participating?" I said instead. "Afraid for a girl to kick your ass, Savage...?" I added sweetly smiling at Sora.

Sora just stared at me for a while. "You know you're much prettier if you smile instead of frowning or glaring all the time."

Surprised by the sudden first complement I received from the opposite sex. I couldn't help by the rising hotness on my cheeks. I had just been complimented as a pretty girl, though I'm not sure whether to take it as a complement or an insult.

'What is wrong with you, Kai?' I thought. 'The guy just called you a pretty chick.'

Couldn't think of any come back, I simply blurted; "Sea porcupine…"

Then walked off, then a pair of "Hey…" from both Sora and Roxas came as they both caught up to me.

We then went to some stores that were meant for "men" and the weird thing was I felt like I was the old Kai Valence hanging out with his friends.

(Sora's POV)

As soon as I got home, I went straight to my room. With the bag of purchases I bought from the mall. Kairi insisted that I just simple put everything in one bag since the items would fit all of it there. Which is I could admit more practical instead of carrying bags of small items.

I placed the bag at the floor by the side table and jumped at my king sized bed looking at my reflection at the body size mirror at the corner of my room. I removed the shades and looked at… Ahem my black eye… That'll teach me not to surprise Kairi.

I lay back on my bed, relieving about our time at the mall.

Kairi had no trouble accompanying Roxas and I at the male's section, but was quite horrified at being dragged to girl's section where Roxas and I did nothing but toss dresses, miniskirts and some feminine tops for her, to which she kept on declining, even with Roxas's offer of paying for it, as payback. To which Roxas explained that Kairi lent him money then forgets that he owes her.

For a girl she seemed to be more comfortable looking at the men's section instead of in her own section. And the thing that surprised me the most was how adept she was at choosing the right clothes for a guy.

I glared as it made me think that maybe she shops with her boyfriend. I took out the perfume that Kairi had chosen for me, relieving that moment.

I was at the perfume stand trying out some scents on my wrist when a feminine hand grabbed it and pulled it over a distance of her face.

"This doesn't seem to be right for you." Kairi said then asking the clerk for more types of scent they have. Roxas had gone off to the bathroom. She and I were at the perfume section waiting for him.

The clerk gave her once he sprayed on sample papers. Kairi smelled one after the other while looking at me. Then she asked for a bottle sample of the scent she picked. Then sprayed it at my other wrist, I sniffed it and strangely I like the scent she picked.

"Smells nice…" I said.

"Isn't it, fits you perfectly. Chicks will certainly dig it." Kairi said. She then turned at the clerk. "How much is this for?"

It was certainly weird for a girl to use the word chick. Not that there's anything wrong for a girl to use it, I just haven't heard of one that did.

The clerk declared a low price explaining that it was one of the items that was on sale.

"Perfect, we'll take one." Kairi said.

The clerk then brought out a box wrapped in plastic and placed it on the counter, thanking us as another customer came.

I was about to grab the box when Kairi swiped out of the counter and headed to the cashier.

"Hey, that's mine." I said as I followed her.

"I'm paying for it." Kairi simple said placing the item at the cashier.

"But it's mine." I protested, taking out my wallet but Kairi was too quick as she handed the exact amount to the woman behind the cash register.

"Whoops, too late…" Kairi said as the girl punched in the cash. "No need for a bag." She added.

I couldn't believe how she could easily control to her side. She then inserted the item with the receipt on the lone shopping bag I was carrying.

"Consider it my thanks for coming along with us and humouring me." Kairi said and flashed a charming smile which made the heat rise on my face. Good thing she turned around and didn't see.

Now lying on my bed, I kept on thinking girls usually bat their eyes when they try to charm me thinking they look sexy but not just makes me want to laugh. But Kairi who's not even trying to flirt with me and was just smiling naturally seem to hit me on the spot. She is pretty without even trying.

I raised the box with both hands smiling as I remembered and muttered; "We'll take one."

End of Chapter 7

* * *

Orika: At one point I was going to use "shopping" instead of "hanging out" but that would be sort of weird for a male to use the word, though that's just my opinion.

Vampire Orika: Why don't you ask the male species then for their opinion if you're not sure? *Sigh* Mortals…

Orika: And here I thought I'll finally have some peace and quiet. Anyway Review please anything is welcome under the moon and sun, until next time…


End file.
